In general, a display device includes a spacer for maintaining an interval between a so-called thin film transistor (TFT) substrate and a so-called counter substrate opposed to the TFT substrate. Here, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 10-68955 discloses that the spacer is provided to a source electrode region of a TFT in order to prevent the spacer from reducing an aperture ratio.